Experiment
by SlytherinMax
Summary: Experiments are never, fun, easy, or pain free. But, maybe Seto will have fun with that. It all depends on his little puppy.


_**Max: **This is just a little experiment that me and my boyfriend are doing! :) I don't meanot offend anyone with this but if it happens, well, that ain't my fault. This story is here to be flammed or whatever you want to do. I really don't care. It's only an experiment. There will be more chapters. I promise. This story sucks so bad that I can update it easily without having to think about what to write. So yeah. Go ahead and review if you wish. Have a happy day lovies!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO and I never will._

_**Warning: **Guns, violence, kidnapping, Slash in later chapters._

_**Word Count: **1,132_

* * *

**Experiment**

A large white van was moving very fast down the main road, running red lights and stops signs almost running over people crossing the streets. The big van came to a sudden stop in the front of the Kaiba Corporation building, people staring at it, surprised and in shock. Why was there a white van in front of the biggest company in the world? Especially one like that. It looked like someone was up to something very bad.

Kaiba looked down at the street from his big office on the top floor his company, staring at all the little people below him. They were all stupid; the only thing good about them was their money. That was it. They didn't matter other then that. He turned away from the window, turning back to his desk and sitting in his big rolly chair, pulling his laptop closer to him so he could do his important work. Why it was so important for him to type up these stupid reports he didn't know. He was the boss, not those stupid engineers. All they did was put together his designs. And not even properly most of the time. They were always messing up and completely ignoring his instructions. It was very annoying and he didn't like it. He wanted to just fire them all but he knew he could never find any better engineers.

Unknown to Kaiba the people in the van below were up to no good, they were planning to kidnap the CEO and his little brother for their boss. Because if the Kaiba brothers weren't there then their boss could take over the company and become the richest person in the whole world. The 5 people in the van got out and started walking in the building when a security guard tried to stop him one of the people pulled out a pass from his pocket, showing it to the security guard who then let them into the building. They headed for the elevator and pushed the button to go to the top floor to get to Kaiba. His little brother would bee dealt with when they got the most important part of the plan done.

The doors to the elevator opened. The men stepd inside of the elevator and pushed the button to go to the top floor where Kaiba was. The doors opened when they reached the floor where Kaiba is and rushed into his office. Drawing their guns they ordered him to go without resistance or they'd shoot him with their guns which they had drawn and aimed at Kaiba. One man walks over to Kaiba, placed a black cloth bag over his head, and begun to leed him out to the elevator.

Kaiba tried to get away and one of the men pushed his gun into his back and said "If you try that again, I'll shoot your fuckin legs off asshole." Kaiba tensed slightly before walking towards the elevator again. The man spoke again, "Tell us how ta get out the back way, now. Or we'll kill your little brother."

Kaiba looked scared for a minute before replacing the fright with his usually mask of coldness. They wouldn't dare harm his little brother. There had to be a reason these men were attacking him. They wouldn't harm them. Why would they go through the trouble of kidnapping them if they were just going to kill them anyways? It was pointless.

'Maybe they're working for Pegasus.' Kaiba thought, 'That asshole would do anything to take my company from me. Especially breaking the law. He would stop at nothing.'

When they got to the elevator the man asked again how to get out the back way and Kaiba told them to go down to the 6th floor then go down the hall to the service elevator because that was the only elevator that went all the way down to the sub basement which led to the very back of the big building. The 6th floor was a break room floor so there shouldn't be many people there. All they had to do was make it seem like they weren't doing anything suspicious.

* * *

Joey was sitting in his room playing his racing video games, his body moving back and forth with the racing cars. He loved the racing games because he could make them go fast and crash and he wouldn't get in trouble for it. He was already grounded because he wrecked his dads truck against another car at a stop sign. He never was very good with the breaks.

Yugi was supposed to be coming over later in the day anyways because he had to get some things from Joey. He had to pick up his magazines and a few, important things Yami had asked him for because Yami didn't know where to go to get the things he needed for him and Yugi. And Yugi wouldn't go because he was too innocent. So Yugi was going to come over to get the stuff and they were gonna go over to Duke's place afterwards for pizza and movies.

Joey didn't really like movies as much as people thought he did. He liked playing his video games better but he didn't want to hurt his friends feelings so he always went when they asked him to go. Today they were supposed to watch a scary movie since it was almost Halloween and you should always watch scary movies to get in the mood for Halloween or it wouldn't be any fun at all.

The door bell rang and Joey hurd his dads yell for him to answer it so he saved his game and turned off the game system then turned off the T.V. and ran out to the door and answered it. He looked down at his short friend and he hugged him and ruffled up his hair. He always liked ruffling up Yugi's hair because it looked so cute when it was all ruffled up so it was all crazy.

"Hey there Yug'. Let me just get that stuff so we can get outta here. My dad is bein a total ass. Just cause I crashed his stupid beat up old truck. It wasn't even my fault! That asshole in front of me slammed on his breaks. That's why I hate assholes that drive ugly vans. They never pay attention to what they're doing. Like they don't care about the other people on the road." Joey said as Yugi let go of him so he could go get the stuff.

"Alright Joey! I'll wait here for you! But hurry! Duke said we have to be there in 30 minutes or he won't let us in!" Yugi called as Joey ran to his room to get the stuff.

* * *

_**Max:** I would say I hope you liked it but for this it doesn't really matter. If you liked it please tell me, if you didn't, please tell me anyways. Lots of love dears._

**_Lovies,_**

**_Mr. Max_**


End file.
